


Missing Persons

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fight Scene, Sexual Tension, descriptions of broken bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow
Summary: Piper averted her gaze from his crossed arms, the hard muscle bunching up. The tight tank top and shorts he wore showed off his form very snugly. She rolled her eyes, fighting down the blush threatening to show on her face, mimicking crossing her arms.  “Well good morning to you too, dollface. Nicky’s looking for you.”
Relationships: Piper Wright/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Missing Persons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kris675](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/gifts).



> This is a gift to a good friend of mine who really helped me to plan this out and giving the motivation to write. Thank you!!!
> 
> Say hi to me on Tumblr [here](https://https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)

It had been an uneventful morning, waking up before the sun, washing with some cold water and a damp cloth. Chris didn’t regret for a second leaving the Brotherhood eight months ago, but he had to admit he missed having a hot shower. Takahashi’s noodle stand wouldn’t be open yet, given the early hour, so Chris figured he could workout some until then. Laying down on the weight bench, pushed against the back wall of his home, he barely got one rep when he heard a rapping at his door. 

He sighed, feeling that his day wasn’t going to be peaceful, and lowered the weights. Standing up, he walked over to his door, opening it to reveal Diamond City’s plucky reporter. He looked down at her, an annoyed look on his face. 

“What do you want, Miss Wright?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaned against the threshold. 

Piper averted her gaze from his crossed arms, the hard muscle bunching up. The tight tank top and shorts he wore showed off his form very snugly. She rolled her eyes, fighting down the blush threatening to show on her face, mimicking crossing her arms. “Well good morning to you too, dollface. Nicky’s looking for you.” 

Chris groaned, being asked for by Nick meant another case needed solving. He told Piper he’d be by Nick’s agency in an hour, wanting to take his time. While it gave him something to do, and it gave him joy to help people, he dreaded helping Nick with his cases. They always took far too long to solve and usually sent him the length and width of the Commonwealth. Closing the door after Piper left, he removed his tank, rooting through his dresser to find a shirt that wasn’t completely shredded. He found a pair of combat trousers he threw off the night before, putting them on quickly, then lacing the boots sat by his bed. He then got to work on his holsters, making sure his trusty 9mm was loaded. He treated the gun like he would a child, only the best care for it.

Readied and geared up, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. He saw he still had fifteen minutes, maybe he could grab something to eat, then go see what Nick wanted. Grabbing his pouch of caps, he exited his home, locking the door securely. Diamond City might be safer than the vast majority of settlements, but that didn’t mean the residents weren’t exempt from thievery. 

He headed for the central plate, noticing Takahashi was open and thriving. Sitting at an empty stool, he ordered a bowl, hoping it tasted better today than yesterday; he knew there was fresh shipment of razorgrain from a nearby farm. Paying the caps, he waited impatiently for the bowl to be placed in front of him, and once he had it, he took a forkful. He delighted at the flavour, eating it quickly, pushing the bowl away when it was empty. He stretched out, taking a deep breath, then got up to head to Nick. 

The back alley where the detective agency was located fit every stereotype possible. Dark, isolated, the bright neon sign showing where the agency was located, everything a noir gumshoe like Nick could ever want. Entering the small office, he saw only Ellie sorting out files. 

“Good morning, Ellie,” Chris greeted, giving her a polite smile. 

She spun with a start, relaxing when she saw Chris. She greeted him in kind, asking him to take a seat while she went to fetch Nick, handing him a case file, then leaving. 

Opening up the file, Chris studied the missing person in question:

Name: Erik Hargreaves

Age: 23

Height: 5’9

Build: Slim

Eye color: Brown, slightly bloodshot

Hair color: Sandy brown

Distinguishable features: Burn on right arm, scar across chin

Background: Former Raider, left the life behind after taking addictol, mistaking it for jet. Jumpy, keeps to himself. Usually seen around Solomon.

Last seen: Several witnesses claim they last saw him heading for the front gate; hasn’t been seen for the last four days. Solomon reported him being a little flighty, not really content with Diamond’s day to day. Front guards say he headed toward the Common, maybe best to start there.

Chris hummed as he read the file, trying to paint a mental image of the missing person in question. He was sure he’d seen him around before, but couldn’t particularly remember; it was once his job to know and recognise people no matter how obscure they seemed to be. Now, however, it seemed he had lost that skill, because he couldn’t remember this man at all; it made him feel like he was slacking, but that could be the years of Brotherhood training and indoctrination speaking. He sometimes missed his days with them, although he mainly missed his best friend, the person who he joined the Brotherhood with, a person he’d never be able to speak to again. He shook his head; no point in reliving past memories.

Footsteps could be heard coming from behind, with the smell of nicotine following closely. Nick sat down opposite Chris, taking a drag of his cigarette. “So, what do you think of our mark?” Nick began, puffing out smoke. “Think it’s foul play or do you think he just up and left?” 

“I don’t know yet. Doesn’t seem he had much reason to leave, nor does it seem like he has any enemies, at least inside the walls,” Chris replied, handing the case file over to Nick. “Could be he decided to take a walk around the ruins and ended up lost, or he could’ve gotten attacked. Still wanna look into this? Doesn’t seem like much but it might lead to something.” He shrugged, gratefully taking a can of purified water Ellie offered him. 

Nick nodded, skimming over the file himself, handing it over to Ellie and taking another drag of his cigarette. “I’ll meet you out front, maybe it’s best you check with Piper. If all else fails, she’ll know something.” He patted Chris’ shoulder as he passed by, a silent bid of luck. Nick knew how Piper could be and when Chris was added into the mix, it became a hotbed of frustration, a conflict of stubborn minds and unresolved sexual tension. Chris sighed as the door closed, glancing up at Ellie who looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. She tried to apologise for laughing at Chris’ dismay but only succeeded in giggling, leaving Chris to roll his eyes and leave swiftly. 

Stepping outside into the slightly humid, mid morning air, he made his way over to Publick Occurrences. He didn’t hate Piper, it was more the opposite; outside of their clashing stubbornness, they were good friends. It had been pointed out by Nick and Ellie that they argue mostly because their personalities were very similar.

He could hear the papergirl, Piper’s younger sister, hawking papers out front of Piper’s home/office/printing press. Chris paid her no mind, instead walking up to the front door, knocking less forcefully than he usually would, not wanting to rile Piper up before talking to her. Nick wouldn’t often allow someone in on a case, but he must’ve thought Piper could provide a useful insight. Or maybe he wanted to torment him. Chris figured it was the latter but realistically knew it was the former. Piper was a good informant, her nosy nature made her privy to a lot of evidence, even if it could be incriminating at times. Chris supposed a snoopy reporter was good. Every now and then. 

The door opened to a visage of Piper that Chris hadn’t seen before, no cap, hair down and slightly frizzy, her coat had been discarded leaving her wearing a white shirt that showed off her curves well, tucked into her trousers. Chris tried not to stare. He’d never seen her like this before, and he had to admit she looked attractive, not that he’d ever let anyone know he thought that. 

“Can I help you?” 

The question broke him out of his reverie as he saw Piper standing with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised while she waited for an answer.

Chris blinked twice, then cleared his throat. “Yeah, Nick told me you might have some info on this case. Erik Hargreaves, he familiar to you?” 

Piper motioned him to come inside, obviously not wanting to discuss it on her doorstep. He took a seat on her sofa while she went upstairs, most likely to fetch notes on all the information she had gathered. Nick had asked for her to dig up all she could on him: his daily routine, his habits, the people he’d speak to; it was the perfect job for the best snoop in the Commonwealth. He heard footsteps coming back down the stairs, holding a notepad, no doubt containing her notes on the missing person. Chris stood to greet her, holding his hand out wordlessly for the shorthand pad, keen to read her research, he knew Piper would take her role investigating seriously for Nick. 

She handed it over to him, fingers brushing lightly, feeling the warm roughness of Chris’ hand, his grip strong as he grasped the notepad. He skimmed over it quickly, taking note of the more important details. ‘Known to ask Solomon for Jet, Mentats or any chem’. Chris found that to be a point of interest, but not uncommon for an ex-raider to ask around for chems, which led Chris to think: what would be the closest place to gain easy access to chems? He could think of two: Goodneighbor and the Combat Zone. 

“Got what ya need?” 

The question broke him out of his train of thought, blinking twice; looking up at Piper. She had an eyebrow raised, fingers tapping against her crossed arms. Not waiting for an answer, she spoke again, “I’m getting my coat and my gun, I’m coming with you. I want to know what happened to Erik, then I’ll report on it.” She moved about the small room as she spoke, throwing on her coat, hat and holstering her gun. 

Chris sighed again, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop Piper once she got going, a trait he could admire, even if it did annoy him at times, like the time she pressed him for an interview after he first moved to Diamond City, fresh from being ousted by the Brotherhood. He remembered her insistence on knowing his life story, how he ended up in Diamond City, why he wasn’t in the Brotherhood anymore, despite him being a prominent figure; holding the rank of Paladin. 

He pushed those thoughts aside, not bothering with entertaining them. “Well hurry it up, Nicky’s waiting by the front gates. Let’s just get this over with.” The meat of the investigation hadn’t even begun and he was already getting annoyed. 

Chris and Piper made their way over to the Diamond City’s entrance gate, seeing Nick strike up another cigarette, looking as exasperated as Chris. He had a job to do, but it didn’t mean he thought it was often interesting. It seemed off Solomon even noted Erik’s disappearance but Chris wasn’t one to care too much, he just wanted the job done so he could enjoy a drink at the Dugout, or even in Goodneighbor, it didn’t matter much. Reaching Nick, he asked if they were ready to go, not even bothering to question why Piper was going with them. She was good in a fight and had a good pair of eyes, so Chris figured Nick was probably silently grateful for her joining them. “Before we go anywhere,” Nick began, “you both figure out where our mark might’ve gone? If it was chems he was after, he had a few places to sniff ‘em out.” 

Chris shrugged, not really caring, for all he knew Erik could’ve fallen back in with a raider gang; he knew a group had taken up residence at Back Street Apparel, a thirty minute trek south of the city. 

Piper spoke up, it became apparent Chris didn’t care. “My guess is maybe the Combat Zone. It makes the most sense to me: ex raider, likes jet, place is full of raiders.” 

Nick hummed, thinking it over while Chris began to get impatient, suggesting they get a move on. Taking Piper’s suggestion, they headed east toward Boston Common, in the direction of the Combat Zone. The journey was uneventful, Diamond City security doing a good job keeping the perimeter clear, and with a clear, bright warm morning made it more pleasant. 

Weaving through rubble and the old corpses of irradiated wasteland creatures, the trio eventually ended up at the first leg of their journey: the feared and dreaded Boston Common. Luckily they didn’t need to go anywhere near the pond in the centre, but instead toward the old theatre, now a hive for raiders. Heading down the street adjacent to the Common, the small group saw roughly constructed walls further down the road, an indicator that their destination was close. Chris volunteered to scout ahead, making sure that there were no raiders around. Drawing his gun, he approached slowly, peeking around the corners of the walls; his eyes darting all around. He gave a holler that the coast was clear, prompting Nick and Piper to join Chris with entering the Combat Zone.

Stepping inside, the stench of stale beer, sweat and other examples of poor hygiene greeted them, causing Piper to gag and Chris to brush his nose. Nick chuckled at their dismay, grateful for not having the servos to detect scents anymore, walking toward the doors at the far end. If anyone took stock of the patrons here, then it would be best to ask Tommy. Cheers could be heard along with chanting as a voice boomed over a loudspeaker: “Whoa ho! And Cait slams down another! Can no one beat the Red Death Irishwoman in combat?” Chris was appalled by the sight; people beating each other to death for entertainment? If he could, he’d clear the place of these scum raiders. Better for everyone that way. 

Nick opened the doors to reveal a large auditorium packed with raiders, all focused on the cage in the centre. “Let’s get this done.” Nick said flatly, making a beeline for the commentator, hoping to get the investigation done.

Chris motioned Piper to go ahead of him to cover Nick’s back while he moved to cover their rear. While the raiders would be currently entertained, they could become irrationally hostile at the drop of a hat, something Chris wanted to avoid. “Nicky!” A gravelly voice boomed, sounding rather thrilled. “What brings Diamond City’s clockwork dic to this side town?” Tommy had a smirk gracing his lipless mouth, his eyes twinkling mischievously; the look sent shivers down Chris’ spine. 

“I have questions for you, Tommy,” Nick shouted up to him. “So come down here and let’s get it over with.” It was clear Nick wanted to get out of the old theatre, but Chris had a sinking feeling it wouldn’t be so easy. Sparing a glance at Piper affirmed she thought the same. The two kept watch, seeing the corpse of a raider being dragged from the ring, another victim fallen to the Combat Zone while a red headed woman showboated her victory. 

“Damn it, Tommy! Fine, we’ll play your game.” Nick walked away from a very smug looking Tommy. Once he’d reached Piper and Chris, he informed them. “Tommy won’t tell us anything unless Cait is beaten. Shoulda known he’d play this for it’s worth. We’ve gotta be entertainment for these bastards.” He was rightfully pissed, but he certainly wasn’t surprised. 

Wanting it over with, and barely sparing a thought, Chris spoke up, “I’ll do it. I’ll fight her.” Both Nick and Piper gave him a shocked look, Chris raised his hand to silence Nick before he could protest. “Tommy wants a show, I’ll give him a show. No doubt Cait’s hyped up on drugs but what choice do we have?” Chris made a good point; if they refused and tried to leave, the raiders would shred them. He removed his gun and holster, along with his coat, holding them out to Piper, stretching and flexing his arms when she took them. A chorus of cheers and shouting sounded all around the theatre as Chris made his way to the cage, Cait visibly preparing herself for what she believed to be another bloodbath. “Ya send a pretty face my way, Tommy?” she called out, her mouth fixed in a cruel grin. “I’ll try to keep it in one piece for you, Piper. Wouldn’t want to mess up your toy.” Her jab was aimed at Piper, an attempt to rile up her competition. 

Chris paid it no mind, drowning out the crowd and focusing on his breathing as the cage door shut and locked behind him. He took in Cait’s stance, seeing no practiced form or skill; instead it seemed she relied on her own primal skill to fight. He barely had any time to plan an attack when Cait roared and charged him, intent on breaking something. Chris jumped to the side as Cait sailed past, colliding with the cage wall, unable to stop her momentum, dazing her. Chris took the opportunity and rushed her, using his body weight to force her to the ground, throwing punches at her relentlessly, able to get a few good hits in before Cait raised her arms in defence. Chris might’ve had the skill and weight, but Cait had Psycho coursing through her. With a roar, she threw Chris aside, standing quickly and rushing him again. Chris, unable to get away in time, was lifted by Cait and slammed back down to the cage floor, the impact knocking the air from his lungs, a sickening crack being heard. Cait raised her arms, showboating for her audience, buying ample time for Chris to recover, blocking out the pain and controlling his breathing. 

He rose, stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders, as Cait turned back toward her prey. Caught by surprise at seeing Chris standing, ready to fight, she received a devastating kick to the gut, causing her to double over with the shock, allowing Chris to follow with a jaw splintering uppercut, putting all his weight and adrenaline behind the blow. The impact sent Cait falling down, sprawling her on the mat. Chris kept his distance, holding his ribs in pain, breathing heavily. He was fortunate that Cait was already tired from her previous bout, making his fight with her short. “Cait is down! Cait has been put onto the mat!” Tommy boomed over the loudspeaker, sounding flabbergasted. Chris made his way to the cage door, leaving Cait to slowly recover from her defeat, making his way back over to Piper and Nick. 

He caught the end of Nick’s discussion with Tommy, hearing that Erik had indeed been there and that they should check the alley opposite the theatre. Piper fussed over Chris, chastising him for being careless and not thinking through a plan, Chris waving her off. Nick congratulated him on his victory, but his tone was laced with concern. Both he and Piper heard the crack from his ribs when Cait took him down and they both feared he might’ve broken them. Chris replaced his holster and gun, putting his coat back on, gesturing for Nick to lead the way, breathing steadily to not cause any more pain. With a little help from Piper, they made their way back outside and followed Tommy’s instruction, heading down the alleyway across the street. Sifting through the rubble and trash, they found their mark. Dead. “So he goes missing for a few days, ends up dead chasing the life he had,” Chris said deadpan, not at all surprised with the outcome. “Well then, I guess we go tell Solomon the bad news, I need a drink.”

Nick hummed in agreement, disappointed, telling his partners he’ll handle the report once they got back. He told Chris to get his ribs checked by Doc Sun, and Piper assured he would, causing Chris to roll his eyes. He wouldn’t admit he liked Piper holding onto him like this, but he could enjoy her gentle touch before it was replaced by Doc Sun’s firm, medical touch.


End file.
